Kaplechistan
The Empire of Kaplechistan, originally established on September 24, 1945, was reestablished in February 2009 by its current leader before and after its restructure, Emperor Alexander Hamil I. Kaplechistan is and has always been since its formation and reformation a Democrative Empire. Kaplechistan is a member of the The New Guy. * To see all of Kaplechistan's statistics go to the nation's webpage: http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=302799 A Nation Forged Although Kaplechistan today seeks peace and prosperity for all humankind, Kaplechistan wasn't always the nation it is today. It began shortly before the end of , when rogue nationalists, known as the Kaplechistani, throughout the European Countryside plotted an uprising against . Unsure how the outcome of the war would truly be the leader of the Kaplechistani, Sir William Lee Hamil I, met with major political and military leaders before the end of the war somewhere in France and stated his demands on the process of helping the allies against the axis powers of the war. In his effort to help the allies, he demanded that the Kaplechistani be given back what was rightfully theirs, the land lost to them for over five centuries. So as his demands were met, four days later, the Kaplechistani began the uprising to help the allies make way and distract the Nazis for the Invasion of . The Kaplechistani made way throughout the European fronts to distract the Nazis just enough for the allies to take back as far as France from the west and Warsaw, Poland from the east. The Kaplechistani continued their efforts to keep the Nazis at bay until the allies could make their full march into Germany and end the war started by the gruesome dictator. Eventually, German forces fell and World War II was officially over, but it wasn't completely over for the Kaplechistani. As they helped in the clean up efforts, there was much hesitation by the to keep their end of the deal and give the rogues what they asked for. But to much displeasure, the Kaplechistani got their land back and The Empire of Kaplechistan was forged. The Young Empire With all the clean up efforts, Sir William Hamil I began his effort to establish the new empire. Within months Kaplechistan became a promising young empire with goals like any other new nation formed from the war efforts. After placing a solid governmental structure, Sir William Hamil I proclaimed himself Emperor of the Newly Formed Empire of Kaplechistan and without hesitation the people cheered him on. Within months the empire began its efforts to form alliances and treaties with its neighboring nations, seeking to expand either its lands or influence. With every moment it seemed that Kaplechistan was turning from a noble empire to a corrupt dictatorship, until Emperor William Hamil I proceeded to explain that Kaplechistan did not fire first and showed hard proving evidence. Soon the empire was coming across many leaders wanting to either help join the effort in protecting Kaplechistan or help in its destruction. But the empire was determined to last longer than a few years, Emperor William Hamil I was sure that nothing could stop the righteous as long as they fought for the right cause: Freedom and Justice. But the empire continued on its agenda to help not only other nations but mostly its own interests. Kaplechistan became known as a nation that only served in the interests of itself, but the people were justified in the progress the government was making as it grew and became more and more clear. Imperial Government After the Empire was established before Emperor Hamil knew it he was surrounded by disputing nations. With all the efforts, Emperor Hamil set up what he called the first Democrative Imperial System: a Democrative Empire. Amidst the chaos of civil wars breaking throughout Emperor Hamil knew a government would have to be created, so he modeled it after the Ancient Roman Government, the Royal Monarchy of the and the Commonwealth, with additional parameters to better its many flaws. Imperial Leadership All government branches of the system report to the Imperial Leadership of Kaplechistan: The Emperor of Kaplechistan and its administration. From the military all the way to Capitol Hill and to the footsteps of the Judicial Courts, all serve at the discretion of the Imperial Ruler. The Imperial Leadership is, under Article I, Section II of the Kaplechistani Constitution, protected by highly trained guards under a branch of the military known as: The Kaplechistani Security Force or KSF. The Emperor of Kaplechistan can from time to time at his discretion, become Supreme Commander of the Kaplechistani Military in times of war or global conflict, but when the Emperor so chooses to not become the Supreme Commander the Emperor shall choose from time to time a Supreme Commander who serves directly on the Executive Cabinet. Executive Administration See Executive Administration of Kaplechistan for more details. Congress See Kaplechistani Congress for more details. Superior Court See Superior Courts of Kaplechistan for more details. 1950-2000's 1945-1950 When Kaplechistan's Government was finally formed from the ashes of the war, Emperor William Lee Hamil I proceeded to establish the Imperial Empire throughout the region. Proceeding to takes lands that once belonged to nations that had collapsed during the Second World War. Once Emperor Hamil proceeded to be satisfied in claiming what belonged to Kaplechistan, he proceeded to begin trade embargos and economic aids and loans with many foreign nations throughout the world, especially fellow empires, such as Japan. Japan soon became a leading ally of Kaplechistan, recognising its Imperial Government as one that unifies its citizens and upholds the traditional values of a leading Empire. With much aid from Japan, Kaplechistan established a full fledged military bent on not only upholding human rights but defending nations that call for its aid. 1950's After the turn of the next decade since the end of World War II, The Empire of Kaplechistan continued to prosper, but as the clean up efforts continued throughout the European Region, many sought to disrupt Kaplechistanian Policies and Citizens, claiming that the so called leader of Kaplechistan along with the old allies of World War II had no right to give lands which were not believed to be theirs. This became a small but lingering problems for Emperor Hamil and Kaplechistan. Emperor William Hamil of Kaplechistan so called for a meeting of the so called protesters that resided within or near the nation he claimed to be his and began bargaining on what belongs to Kaplechistan and what belongs to the rest of Europe. Eventually the meetings came to a halt without notice or warning, soon Kaplechistan was in the midst of war with neighboring nations, unable to keep the warring nations at peace, Emperor Hamil began the largest military incline ever seen in the European Front and the World since before the Second World War. Kaplechistan would eventually begin to prosper from the war, since the war brought economic benefits Emperor Hamil appointed himself to a newly established rank in the military, Supreme Commander. Uncertain what to do the rest of the government went along with his actions as he personally kept the Kaplechistanian government at an incline economically wise and continued to lead his troops into battle. Kaplechistan would eventually develop new weapons and technology throughout the entire region for the next 40+ years. 1960's As it was seen that Kaplechistan was continuing to grow many did not like the fact that they continued to develop weapons without being watched by UN sanctions wondering if Kaplechistan had nuclear capabilities. Eventually the world called upon the Empire of Kaplechistan to join the United Nations, for a nation believing in the rights for humans worldwide should not have a problem joining a union dedicated to that process. Eventually, Kaplechistan joined the UN and joined the cause for rights for all humans worldwide. Joining of course into sanctions revealing they had developed new technology and weapons and even had the capabilities of nuclear weapons. Wondering why the United Nations called upon Emperor Hamil to wonder why he would develop such weapons knowing he had once disapproved the weapons and their use but now making them. Emperor Hamil stated before the United Nations in a brief statement: I come before the United Nations to state that yes, I was once against the development and prolonging of this weapon. But as a young but yet powerful nation seemingly to be built on war more and more everyday, my advisors and all of you would agree, that Kaplechistan needs to protect itself being constantly surrounded by war. More and more people lose their lives everyday, it is why if they will sacrifice their lives for their country at my command I join them in battle, but we are here for my development of nuclear weapons. My one and only statement is that I must protect my nation at all costs, those who seek to destroy us will see the same fate if and when that time comes. And trust me as long as this world continues to fight the way it does that day will come. So I ask you do not judge me for developing these weapons, the United States tested and used not once but four time, one in Europe. China, the German Republic, the United Kingdom and Japan all have these weapons and test them constantly. Do not come to me and lecture me on this for if you judge me you must judge yourselves, that is all I have to say. After returning to Kaplechistan and the battlefield, Kaplechistan's economy just grew and Emperor Hamil continued to fight more and more as what was becoming known as the European War of the 20th century. 1970's The 1970s for Kaplechistan became the time when Emperor Hamil was mostly away constantly fighting in battle, it became the time when the Executive Cabinet mostly ruled in the Emperor's absence and Congress had more say so on matters concerning the government. Congress had no problem with Emperor Hamil fighting in battle so long as they could keep running the nation more and more. Eventually, the Superior Court Judges were replaced by people appointed by the Executive Administration and Congress, soon the government became what everyone knows it to be today, a Democrative Empire. Congress continued to push more and more laws with the Administration to run the government and the economy as it grew more and more, since the more power that was gained from the war the more possibility of corruption throughout the nation. Eventually, Congress placed sanctions on not only the Administration and the Courts but itself to be sure that they cannot undo what they did without unanimous consent. But right around the time when the 70's were nearly coming to an end Emperor Hamil was injured in the line of duty as Supreme Commander forcing him to return to his former duties as Emperor of the nation and seeing that much progress had been made with the nation leaving it the way it is. 1980's The 80's became a turning point for the Empire of Kaplechistan, much was gained but lives were continuing to be lost in the war, eventually Emperor Hamil was coming upon a deal to make a ceasefire for the entire continent, knowing that too much had been sacrificed after seeing it from a different view. Eventually, Emperor Hamil started speaking with world leaders and the United Nations once again to begin the process of peace for Europe and Kaplechistan, knowing there would be a cost for him and his government along with everyone involved in the war. Emperor Hamil spoke before the United Nations once again for the second and last time: I come before the United Nations in the promise of peace and hope that this war can come to an end before many more lives are lost. As we speak my men and officers fight those of the citizens of leaders who sit amongst me now. I ask that we come upon a peaceful solution before the end result will be the same as World War II was, with nuclear catastrophy. I have begun the process to disarm ourselves in proof that I am a man of my word and hope you all can be as well. This world is fragile as we all are we cannot afford to continue this war that has gone on for decades, my nation can no longer bear to profit and prosper off the blood of those who keep dying because I ordered them too. Please consider this offer, all of you as I can no longer continue this meaningless war. Thank you for your time. Emperor Hamil went home to Kaplechistan as he continued his efforts for peace, showing he was a man of his word began to pull back troops most of them to the Kaplechistanian borders and even the beginning of disarming nukes. Just when it seemed like peace was in plain view for Europe, Emperor William Lee Hamil I died in his sleep, due to the privacy of the royal family, the causes are classified today. Eventually at the end of the decade, William Lee Hamil II stepped up and announced he was taking his father's place. 1990's The 90's started out with the coronation of Emperor William Lee Hamil II and the reversal of almost if not everything his father had worked to acheive. He continued the war appointing himself Supreme Commander but not going upon the battlefield. He removed almost all authority from Congress and the Courts and gave most of it to what was known to be a new and corrupt administration. Eventually Emperor Hamil would see resistance from Congress with support of their newly elected Senator, Lance Alexander Hamil I. Eventually, the nations of Europe and the world began to see the heartless rule of the current Emperor of Kaplechistan and the United Nations began to try him upon a World Criminal Court for War Crimes against not only citizens of Europe but his own nation as well. Emperor Hamil stood before the Court with his head held high and his grin as big as it could be saying his defense: I want to state that this Court cannot bring me to trial even if it could for the very reasons that it did not bring my father to trial, which they should have years ago as he was fighting the battlefields if you see me as a war criminal then he should have been seen as one but he wasn't. Also, you charge me for crimes that do not exist since I did not start this war and I only continue it because it is the right thing to do, that is all I have to say. The Courts unwilling to let such an arrogant man get away with this tried to have him convicted of these crimes, but alas their attempts failed as he short yet blunt remarks proved to be true. As it became known Emperor Hamil started having a strained relationship with his son after he became a Senator, trying to get him to end the pointless war, but the Emperor wouldn't have it, he even declined to join and help the Mount Formation Coalition. But as history has shown it all those corrupt eventually get their skeletons shown from the closet, Emperor Hamil was publicly scrutinised for having an extra-marital affair with two women and was humiliated and forced to abdicate his throne. Many saw the next thing and only thing that could happen next. 2000's Senator Lance Alexander Hamil I announced his decision to become the next Emperor of Kaplechistan and resigned his seat in the Senate. On January 1, 2000 Emperor Alexander Hamil I was coronated to the new year and the entire nation celebrated knowing a new found sense of freedom for the nation. Eventually, Emperor Hamil returned the old policies his father once reverted and restored and balanced the political power throughout the nation by returning it to the Congress and the Courts. After he did so, without hesitation Emperor Hamil fired his entire Administration barring them from ever being able to run or hold any form of public office ever again under the 14th Amendment of the Kaplechistani Constitution. Not long after that Emperor Hamil called upon a cease fire with Europe, and invited not only the leaders of the once warring nations but his political allies in the Mount Formation Coalition. Soon Kaplechistan was on its way towards a more profound sense of peace, and began to help with clean up efforts as he entered Kaplechistan into the coalition which was no longer one but now an official alliance of nations. Soon he began to unify countries. ''To know more about the 2000s read the bio of Alexander Hamil I Eventually the nation fell into a downward spiral after Emperor Hamil was placed into a comatose state from a terrorist attack and the administration unable to keep a grip as the chaos continued to ensue throughout the nation and Europe, eventually Congress became corrupt with power and even the military formed coups against the government and the nation plummeted into futher chaos. Soon, with America falling at the hands of The Beertopian Rebellion, Kaplechistan saw that Germany began bombing America in their defense and began nuclear attacks of their own against Europe as the entire world saw the havoc ensuing from the nuclear weapons. Eventually Kaplechistan dwindled into nothing but what it once was, a small rebellion in the midst of death and destruction, but soon Emperor Hamil awoke from his coma and formed a resistance of his own, soon those who followed his enemy followed him and Emperor Hamil reclaimed his throne as Emperor of Kaplechistan. He rebuilt and removed all insurgents throughout his nation and Europe at a great cost and restored almost everything he could for the nation. Today The government of Kaplechistan officially is recognised as a Democrative Empire no matter what the rest of the world sees it to be. Kaplechistan once served at the discretion of The Democratic Order and remained on constant call for any and all help it can give to the alliance, especially in upholding its values of peace and prosperity for all humankind. Recently the world has finally eased on the tensions of a full scale World War after the defeat of the NPO against Karma Forces in the Karma War and Global Radiation Levels finally coming to ease for all nations. The Democratic Order The Empire of Kaplechistan continues today to serve the alliance as best it can seeking to better and increase the furtherment of democracy in the order and the entire aqua sphere. In the meantime, the leader of Kaplechistan, Emperor Hamil, serves as Minister of Grants, Deputy Minister of Defense, Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs and Ambassador to Sparta for The Democratic Order. The Scouting War Just recently, Kaplechistan was sent into Anarchy, but they continue to fight the good fight. As they did they attacked Scoutland and the battles were very successful, but as always, there are war casualties on both sides. The First War Reports came in today: *Total Damages: 6/28/2009 **Infrastructure-161.309 **Technology-22.197 **Soldier Casualties-4,973 **Tanks Destroyed-1,143 **Cruise Missiles Destroyed-60 **Fighters-2 **Land Taken-51.406 **Money Looted-$2,000,000.00 *Kaplechistani Casualties: 6/28/2009 **Soldiers-7,580 **Tanks-1,161 Kaplechistan will continue to fight onward until Scoutland surrenders or is ZI'd. At the current time, Emperor Hamil has taken back the responsibility and title of Supreme Commander of Kaplechistani's Military, putting him directly in charge of the war, on and off the battlefield. *Total Damages: 6/29/2009 **Infrastructure-111.16 **Technology-16.16 **Cruise Missiles Destroyed-8 **Money Lost-$2,097,222.21 The war was a complete success, although Kaplechistan wasn't able to initiate ground attacks, Scoutland has been defeated in battle. More to come as we move forward. Over the next few days Kaplechistan continued their attacks, under the direct leadership of Emperor Hamil as Supreme Commander, much more damage was done and the overall reports of the past few days finally came in: *Total Damages: 6/30/2009-7/3/2009 **Infrastructure-312.54 **Technology-54.682 **Soldier Casualties-7,690 **Tanks Destroyed-396 **Cruise Missiles Destroyed-4 **Fighters-17 **Land Taken-85.597 **Money Looted-$5,709,262.12 *Kaplechistani Casualties: 6/30/2009-7/3/2009 **Soldiers-8,483 **Tanks-956 **Fighters-61 **Bombers-71 Overall, the Emperor has decalred this a major victory for Kaplechistan. Though lives were lost more on our part, Kaplechistan will endure and move on but will never forget the people who fought and died for the honor of Kaplechistan, may they rest in peace for all eternity. After all that was done, Emperor Hamil declared an immediate ceasation of hostilities against Scoutland, declaring a day of celebration throughout the nation. New Sith Order Recently after much deliberation, Alexander Hamil I consulted many in the Kaplechistani Government, from Congress, to the Courts to even its own Executive Cabinet, with no easy task before him, Alexander Hamil I officially secceeded from The Democratic Order after resigning all of the posts and priviledges granted to him in those posts. Afterwards, Alexander Hamil I and Kaplechistan were greeted and welcomed immediately into NSO, feeling a newfound sense of belonging, Kaplechistan moves forward but this time on a different path, what it may be is still unknown. Place Amongst A New Alliance During the time of Kaplechistan's reign in the New Sith Order, much has been done to do what can be done in the NSO, but although nothing has come to pass as of late, Kaplechistan was recently ordered to go to war against a member of the Republic of Allied Defenses, the nation of R237oga Cinni250int. Leading as always is Emperor Hamil as Supreme Commander of all Kaplechistani Military Forces leading into an excellent first round of attacks in this war. The RAD Wars During the time Kaplechistan joined NSO, little was known that the new alliance it joined was going to war. But as promised and without hesitation, Kaplechistan offered its full resources at the disposal of NSO, and not even soon after was Kaplechistan Ordered to attack. After the first round, Kaplechistan made calculated and full minded decisions. *Battle Report August 15 of 2009: (This is all the damage done to R237oga) **Infrastructure-51.012 **Technology-12.243 **Soldiers-7,965 **Tanks-74 **Aircraft-1 **Land-107.683 **Money Looted-$2,000,000.00 *Kaplechistani Forces Casualties: **Soldiers-3,550 **Tanks-270 **Aircraft-42 In the end, the first round was an ultimate victory for The Empire of Kaplechistan. *Battle Report August 16 of 2009: **Infrastructure-71.481 **Technology-7.145 **Soldiers-66 **Tanks-None Available to Destroy **Aircraft-16 **Land-46.570 **Cruise Missiles:3 **Money Looted-$1,839,614.05 Kaplechistan after a second wave of attacks only lost 137 soldiers and 10 tanks, losing 5 fighters over the seas of R237, but recoving all 5 fighter pilots. In the end, the battle was a complete and outstanding victory, the people of Kaplechistan cheered at the major victory of tonights battles of this war. *Battle Report August 17 of 2009: **Infrastructure-71.523 **Technology-12.222 **Soldiers-2 **Tanks-2 **Aircraft-2 **Land-74.143 **Cruise Missiles:5 **Money Looted-$1,415,514.27 After the recent bout of attacks against R237, Kaplechistan lost 2 of its finest soldier and 2 tanks. Over 20 Aircraft was shot down mysteriously after a second wave attack against R237. In the end though much was gained, lives were lost, but peace has been offered since the end of the RAD Wars. Leading Kaplechistan to announce its ultimate victory against R237. The Aqua Defense Initiative On September 16, the Empire of Kaplechistan began to hear word on members of The Democratic Order break away to a new alliance, one they created for themselves called the Aqua Defense Initiative. On September 18, Emperor Hamil began the transition and moved the empire completely into the ADI becoming a full member and instantly appointed to position of Guardian. As of this time, the empire once again moves forward and back into its once true goals of peace and prosperity amongst friends and allies. Now a member of ADI Kaplechistan again feels its place renewed in this world. As Emperor Hamil moved forward as the alliance's first and most prominent Champion Guardian, Kaplechistan moved forward under the guide of its Emperor and alliance. Moving things forward Emperor Hamil continued the prosperity of the government but soon all would be changed along as ADI reformed its government making its current LHS, John Warbuck, permanent LHS. Removing the Council of Guardians and the CG post, Emperor Hamil was appointed to Sentinel and also as Arbiter helping to move Kaplechistan under a careful alliance. The Trojan War As the alliance headed for war, Kaplechistan was put into peace mode to avoid war until the time was right, for many days Kaplechistan waited in the balance until their day would come, but not before Emperor Hamil would help out the nation of Bobogoobo, commanding their forces for their leader until his return Emperor Hamil used their forces with the help of John Warbuck, after much was fought during the time and attacking and being attacked by 4 nations, 3 declared peace and Bobogoobo continues to fight with one. In the meantime, Kaplechistan came out of peace mode only to attack the nation of Git R Done. In the attack there was much to celebrate, especially after they attacked and were mostly unsuccessful. *Battle Report February 7 of 2010: **Infrastructure-148.784 **Technology-19.149 **Soldiers-19,958 **Tanks-2,705 **Aircraft-38 fighters, 5 bombers **Land-89.102 **Money Looted-$3,051,962.00 After all that was done in the first round Kaplechistan did not come out unscathed as the report here follows: **Infrastructure-44.355 **Technology-9.984 **Soldiers-22,817 **Tanks-4,051 **Aircraft-29 fighters, 5 bombers **Land-69.571 **Money Looted-$1,000,000.00 Although Kaplechistan has lost a bit more soldiers and personnel, the people continue to feel victory on their side, as Emperor Hamil continues the fight for Kaplechistan he continues a warfront on two sides. The Disbandment After much was done Kaplechistan suffered hard during the attacks by Semper Tyrannis, when they initially attacked, no reason was given. Only speculation and assumptions could be made, after such a long period of time they finally initiated communications with those in ADI. After which their reasons were due to Jon Warbuck, because of his actions of the previous months, from his apparent arrogance to getting RoK and FEAR to cancel their DoGN with TDO and soon plot initial attacks on the so called neutral alliance. Once terms were being brought to the table, John Warbuck, former leader of ADI and founder, gave his most important and final speech of resigning from ADI and leaving Planet Bob. Soon afterwards, Kaplechistan's leader, Emperor Hamil, along with other government members began a cease fire and eventually with less than 24 hours, brought terms of peace. The Shadow Proclamation After the terms of peace were made, the agreements were given as promised, but not without much hesitation from alliances and nations on both fronts. From the hateful messages to the finally something being done typical speeches, it was soon realised that ADI would need to reform and completely change its ways. Soon afterwards, the entire alliance of ADI came upon the agreement that change was necessary and it began. For over a week the government and general members all came to a finalised agreement and o April 19 of 2010, ADI was disbanded. Only to rename itself and change its government and consitution to show that this new alliance called, The Shadow Proclamation, was indeed changing and worth giving a chance to show that the mistakes of the past shall not repeat themselves. List of Wars Category:Kaplechistan